


Ice Cream

by ChiliWolfie



Series: Filthy Fox & His Perverted Bunny [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Food, Ice Cream, Masturbation, Pizza, Shameless Smut, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: Judy loves showing her affection to her fox through tasty meals, so Nick decides to reward her for all the kindness and prepare for his girlfriend her favorite strawberry ice cream with a hint of his 'special' foxy flavor.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Filthy Fox & His Perverted Bunny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977136
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Ice Cream

Eating with Judy had been an interesting experience for Nick recently, to put it mildly.

It’s not like anything had drastically changed – neither the place where they were getting their meals from, nor Judy’s behavior. The pair was still used to order the food from their favorite pizzeria. As people say, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.

When it came to Judy herself, though, there was a minor difference that the fox noticed. In the past few weeks, whenever they were spending time together, his girlfriend had been eager to take care of the food – she paid for it herself, when they were hanging out at his place she tried to be always the one who would bring pizza, and when they were about to meet at her apartment she wouldn’t let him take any food with himself. At first, it definitely made Nick raise his brow a bit, but then he just forgot about it, dismissing it as an act of kindness.

In reality, it definitely had to do with the food itself. To be blunt, while the taste and texture of it remained almost the same, the scent was… different. Yes, it still smelled like pizza, but there was something else to it- or rather _in_ it. Normally, Nick would probably just ignore this little detail and move on. Yet he couldn’t – the faint aroma reminded him of something - a flavor that he knew too well, a sweet cherry on top that drove him insane.

It was a scent of Judy’s sex.

“ _You dirty bunny…_ ”

After that realization hit him, he put the pieces together with an ease – Judy was showing her ‘wet’ love to the tod through the pizza.

Weirdly enough, even with having that information in his mind, Nick was aroused by the whole idea of that freakish situation – his girlfriend was good enough to care about him, so she put her emotions and passion everywhere where she could, just to satisfy her foxy boyfriend. It truly made him proud to have such an wonderful bunny as his lover.

And she deserved a reward for being a good girl.

* * *

After buying ice cream in the nearby sweet-shop, Nick returned to his apartment.

Having two cones in his left hand, with his right paw he reached for some napkins that were lying on the table and spread them out on it, before placing ice cream on them so the sweet dessert wouldn’t leak out.

Now that his hands were free, he took out the phone from his pocket and opened it, wanting to see how much time he had. It read ’10:50 AM’. That meant there were 10 minutes left before Judy would arrive.

“ _It's now or never._ ”

With a quick movement of his paws, the fox pulled his pants down, exposing his thick, rhythmically pulsating length. It was already semi-erect and growing, his member ready for some fun.

Without any hesitation, he grabbed and squeezed his cock with one paw. The tod rubbed his length, going up and down. He noticed that precum was already dripping out of his manhood, making the strokes a bit more fluid. The other paw was now teasing his balls, fondling them and adding some excitement to the moment.

Nick lowered himself so a tip of his member was touching now Judy’s sweet, strawberry ice cream. He moaned as the coldness of the dessert caressed his knot, toes curling in ecstasy of that feeling. His member throbbed again and again, begging for more and more.

Putting his mind together for a second, he reached for his phone and gave a quick look at the time. 10:57 AM. Only three minutes had left.

“ _Time to finish it._ ”

Now wanting to waste any more second, Nick tightened a grip on his meat. His mind went back to yesterday, when he knotted Judy deep and hard; as every bunny whore deserved to be treated like. She moaned like a bitch as he cummed inside – her wet pussy still leaking with his cum hours after.

“Shit!” The fox let out a growling moan as he positioned himself, aiming his member lower, and shot his load right into Judy’s pink ice cream. His cock throbbed, followed by the sound of his seed splashing on his girlfriend’s sweet dessert.

He jerked again, making everything that was left inside leak out, with some drops of cum landing on the cone.

Panting, Nick moved back and took a look at the scenery in front of him, admiring the results of his handiwork.

“ _So fuckin delicious,_ ” His mind commented, before he was torn from his thoughts, taken aback by the sudden sound of knocking at the door of his apartment.

“Wait a second, Carrots!” He exclaimed as he quickly pulled his pants up and took some napkins to sloppily clean up the mess he had made.

Satisfied with the state of his coffee table, Nick grabbed the two cones with ice cream in them and ran up to the door, opening it for his girlfriend, stretching his right arm out and handing over the cone with her strawberry dessert.

“Here, fluff. Your favorite ice cream from your favorite fox, ” A sly smirk formed on his face as those words left his mouth.

“Thanks, Slick,” She took it from him with a soft chuckle and instantly took a lick. “You always know how to make your bunny happy.”

“Of course, my dear. Tastes like strawberries, huh?” Nick watched her as she impatiently dipped the tongue and her cute buck teeth in the ice cream, thirstily swallowing and gulping everything she could. She rolled her eyes at his painfully obvious comment and ignored it, continuing to consume the sweet treat. He started devouring his blueberry ice cream as well, not wanting make his girlfriend suspicious.

“Yummy...”

* * *

“F-fuck harder, kn-not me, m-mother-FUCKER,” Judy screamed her lungs out as an enormous wave of orgasm took over her entire body. Her eyes squeezed shut, toes curled in pleasure, as her juices leaked out, splashing on the pizza under her, a fox’s thick shaft knotting deep inside her.

It took her a moment to put herself together and come back to reality, the stars of powerful climax slowly fading out of her vision.

Exhausted, she got up and took the canine-like shaped dildo out of her pussy, a seductive moan leaving her throat as the last waves of pleasure finally left her body. She gave the tasty pizza another look, wondering how would Nick react if he knew about what she was doing behind his back.

“ _I wonder when he’s going to find out…_ ”

She didn’t have too much time to reflect on her actions. Right away, the loud knocks at the wood of the door reached her ears.

“I’m coming, Slick!”


End file.
